Generally, a flip chip ball grid array (FCBGA) assembly process involves preparation of a BGA substrate and a flip chip component and joining them together via the flip chip component's flip chip solder bumps to form the final FCBGA package. In a conventional FCBGA packaging assembly process, the package assembly is subjected to a number of high temperature thermal cycles in connection with reflowing of the BGA solder balls and the flip chip component's solder burns. But, because each high temperature thermal cycle adds some level of stress on the device as well as extending the overall process cycle time, it is desirable to limit the number of high temperature thermal cycles. In most conventional FCBGA assembly process, the FCBGA package assembly is processed through at least two high temperature thermal cycles: one solder reflow cycle for forming the BGA solder balls on the BGA substrate and a second reflow cycle for reflowing the flip chip component's solder bumps to form the flip chip solder joints between the flip chip component and the BGA substrate.
All drawings are schematic and are not to scale.